


Сила привычки

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin





	Сила привычки

Распалённая кровь ещё не успела остыть, а воспоминания о рыжих волосах на лобке Игритт были так же сладки и приятны, когда Джон Сноу заметил, что женщины одичалых с интересом на него поглядывают. Испуганно подумав, что оставил в пещере какую-то немаловажную часть одежды, Джон оглядел себя, но всё вроде было на месте. Однако женщины поглядывали, посмеивались, а некоторые, страшно сказать, даже облизывались. А в лагере одна из них подошла и прямо заявила, что, оказывается, «ворона и без меча хорош». В принципе, Джон действительно был неплох в рукопашном бое, но откуда одичалая знала об этом – неизвестно. А на прямой вопрос та лишь пожала плечами, бросила: «А причём здесь руки?» - и ушла. Джон даже успел порадоваться этому, пока не появилась Большая Аза. Очень Большая Аза. Настолько, что понадобилось бы несколько Джонов Сноу, чтобы обхватить её. И вот сейчас эта самая Аза плотоядно посматривала на него и прижимала к валуну. Джон, оглядевшись по сторонам и определив, что помощи ждать неоткуда, уже был готов закрывать глаза и думать о Винтерфелле, потому что женщин не бил принципиально, когда вдруг появилась Игритт. Женский одичалый этикет, запрещавший отбивать мужчину в присутствии его женщины, оказался очень кстати. Теперь Джона прижимала к валуну уже Игритт, а против этого он с некоторых пор не возражал. Но когда Игритт, невинно хлопая ресницами, заявила, что похвасталась подругам тем, что её мужчина может удовлетворять женщину разными орудиями, Джон от изумления прикусил язык. И тут же не преминул сообщить Игритт, чтобы это его орудие на сегодня оставили в покое. Игритт не возражала. Даже наоборот, заявила, что ни в чём не хочет уступать своему мужчине, так что сейчас её очередь. Против этого он никогда не возражал. И, когда рот Игритт ласкал его твёрдый член, Джон думал… Ладно, Джон ни о чём не думал. Он даже был готов согласиться с тем, что ничего не знает, потому что явственно чувствовал, как остатки разума вытекают вместе с семенем. И если бы только единожды…  
Наутро Джон почти забыл о вчерашнем, пока не встретил Вель. Которая вдруг очень заинтересовалась валирийской сталью. Джон, как истинный рыцарь, хотя в первую очередь, как подозрительный перебежчик, не мог отказать сестре жены короля одичалых, поэтому достал свой меч. Видимо, у Вель было какое-то боковое зрение, но интересовалась сталью она, переводя взгляд со рта Джона на его пах. Прикушенный язык вдруг заныл, и Джон, отговорившись поручением Тормунда, быстро ретировался. А потом целый день крепко сжимал рукоять меча, когда встречался с Ярлом. Тот смотрел на него так, будто прямо сейчас готов был вырвать ему язык. Джон Сноу теперь очень жалел, что тогда, в пещере, машинально встал перед Игритт на колени…  
А под вечер к нему пришёл Манс. Сказать, что Игритт кое-чем очень заинтересовала Даллу, и попросить научить. Джон, глядя на собравшуюся и прислушивающуюся толпу, оттащил Манса в шатёр. Что происходило там, неясно, но доподлинно известно: Манс после этого всю ночь распевал любовные баллады, подыгрывая себе на лютне.

Джон свято верил, что, вернувшись на Стену и попав в суровое мужское окружение, честно хранящее клятвы, он передохнёт от внимания к некому его не самому выдающемуся, по мнению Джона, органу. Но потом состоялось сражение, и в плен попала Вель…  
И через некоторое время королева Селиса уже вовсю намекала на то, как Джон может доказать свою преданность королевству и Станнису. И Джон точно слышал, что среди всех туманных рассуждений о «королевской милости» было слово «язык».  
Мелисандре тоже, видимо, было одиноко в обществе Р’глора и огня, и она позвала как-то раз Джона к себе. В итоге Джон прослушал длинную лекцию о «языках пламени», а также о том, что эти языки делают и как именно ласкают. Мысли Мелисандры, смотрящей в будущее, естественно. Но когда Мелисандра стала явно предлагать доставить удовольствие Владыке Р’глору, Джон не выдержал, и, откланявшись, поспешно зашагал к себе. На сегодня женщин с него было достаточно.

А вечером Скорбный Эдд, глядя на Джона, стоящего перед ним на коленях и ласкающего, как во многие вечера до этого, языком его член, сокрушённо качал головой и думал, что когда-нибудь лорда Сноу точно погубит сила привычки.


End file.
